Automobiles commonly have brake components such as drum brake assemblies on their rear wheels to help slow or stop the automobile. A drum brake assembly includes a drum that is mounted to and rotates with a wheel and that generates friction with a braking component, such as a brake pad, during a braking event to slow or stop the automobile. Drums are typically made of steel or cast-iron, and can become worn over time, or can vibrate.